


Day 133

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [133]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Both POVs, Crack, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, not a bit of angst, read between the lines - Freeform, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitchen scene in a Johnlocked world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 133

**Author's Note:**

> The boys know the kitchen is bugged by "Big Brother", because they have removed every other bug or camera, but have left this last invasion of their privacy for those times when they want Myc to listen in...

"Clearly you’ve got news."

How did it go?

"If it’s about the Leeds triple murder, it was the gardener. Nobody noticed the earring."

He bought it, it was brilliant, had to hide in my coffee a couple of times.

"Hi. Er, no, it’s, um... it’s about Irene Adler."

He still thinks...? Damn, I want to -

"Oh? Something happened? Has she come back?" 

I know...did that shirt get tighter in the hour since I've been gone?

"No, she’s, er ... I just bumped into Mycroft downstairs."

Nice dramatic pause there...contemplating which lie to tell me...I really want to kiss you right now.

"Is she back in London?"

That shirt needs to come off of you - as soon as humanly or inhumanly possible.

"No. She’s, er..." 

Soon, two more minutes should be enough...

"She's in America."

Oh...is that the story he cooked up? She loathes America, think she and Kate ended up in...no don't, don't lick your lips...damn it...

"America?"

Tuscany, she has a vineyard there, remember? Heheheh, sorry, couldn't help myself. Do not undo the shirt. I wanted to - Sher -

"Mmm-hmm. Got herself on a witness protection scheme, apparently. Dunno how she swung it, but, er, well, you know."

Ah, right...beautiful area, but not as beautiful as...just..one more minute

"I know what?"

Your eyes...have I told you how remarkable they are this morning?

"Well, you won’t be able to see her again."

No...you haven't, and if I ever lay eyes on her again, it will be too...John, take your jacket off, slowly...mmm-hmm

"Why would I want to see her again?"

I know, but she at least had some entertaining tidbits about - like this?

"Didn't say you did."

Slower, now the buttons...

"Is that her file?"

I love how your breathing changes when I undress for you - there, that little hitch -

"Yes. I was just gonna take it back to Mycroft."

Just you wait...

"Do you want to...?"

Oh yeah? No, not - c'mon, down the home stretch - big finish, love -

"No."

Start the water for tea, I need to kiss you right now, in that spot -

"Hmm." 

Oh...mmmm

"Listen, actually..."

uh-huh...almost there -

"Oh, but I will have the camera phone, though."

yeah...good idea...pining...

"There’s nothing on it any more. It’s been stripped."

mmm...you are not nearly stripped enough, love -

"I know, but I -"

terrible, that was awf- ohhhhhhh

"I'll thhtill have it..."

Bedroom? I think that's enough...evidence of....

"I’ve gotta give this back to Mycroft. You can’t keep it."

Please...just undo one more butto-

"Sherlock, I have to give this to Mycroft. It’s the government’s now. I couldn’t even give..."

Did you have to say his name...John...

 

"Sir - they've left the kitchen, I'll send the transcription over shortly."

"Thank you, have the boys had any luck with the other 'devices?' "

"Not as yet, sir, they are still there, but the lenses seem to be covered in jam..."

"Hmmm...yes, well...fine...ahh well...I did warn you, Sherlock, about sentiment...

 

They barely make it to the bedroom, though their remaining clothing did not, and the aubergine shirt will need to be replaced again...

"Do you think they could make it a bit tighter next time, love?"

"I don't think that would be quite fair to the poor buttons, do you, John?"

"Hmmm...perhaps you're right...you were brilliant, loved the bit about asking for the phone...no, don't tickle - oh...unfair -"

"I did warn you - Hmmm...I'm feeling a wee - "

"Peckish, love?"

"Quite...eat in or Angelo's?"

"You are supposed to be kind of in mourning right now, your love has vanished? Myc might get suspicious if we dash out for Italian..."

"Suppose you are right...Thai?"


End file.
